Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a semiconductor device and the manufacturing method of the same, and in particular to a semiconductor device comprising a crystalline substrate.
Description of the Related Art
Because of the demand for switch control apparatus in high frequency operation, III-V materials, such as GaN, have been widely used in research and development recently. With the piezoelectric effect between layers comprising III-V material, two-dimensional electron gas (2DEG) is provided. Thus, the high mobility of electrons, high concentration of electrons in 2DEG and the low sheet resistance of layers are provided by a switch control apparatus comprising layers having III-V materials and having the benefits of high current density output signal, low switching loss and high voltage operation.
The III-V materials are not only widely used in switch control apparatus, but also applied to other semiconductor devices, such as light-emitting device, for the benefits of high current density. The layers comprising III-V materials are epitaxially formed on a substrate. However, the lattice constants difference and the coefficients of thermal expansion difference between III-V materials and the substrate induce dislocations, cracks or amorphization of III-V material in the layers.